dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Cold (SSJJ)
|Race=Frieza's Race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death =August, 764 (Revived) January, 816 |Status=Deceased |Address= |Allegiance= Planet Trade Organization |Affiliations= Chilled (Ancestor) Frieza's mother Frieza (Son) Cooler (Son; Movie only) Kuriza (Grandson) Present Cell (Modified clone) }} King Cold is the father Frieza, and movie villain Cooler. He is the secret leader of the Planet Trade Organization. Biography Main Article: Zaiko Saga Upon his revival by Ginny, he is turned into a Majin servant, and tasked to kill the Z-Fighters, but fails and is blasted into space by Future Trunks. But during an unknown point he is picked up by the Planet Trade Organization's Medical corp, and later meets Waru. King Cold, and Waru team up to plot against Earth, and the Z-Fghters. Return of King Cold Main Articles: A Demonic Tournament Saga Union of the Universes Saga King Cold returns Earth, and transports the Z-Fighters to a tournament residing in the centre of the 12 Universes. The Tournament is referred to the Demonic Tournamen, and King Cold is chosen to oversee the tournament. Forms Fourth Form King Cold transform directly into his race's Fourth Form stating he could transform in this third form if he wanted to, but because he realised his other forms are no match for the Z-Fighters as they are now. In this form he far surpasses Frieza, and is even strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Super Saiyan 8. Unlike Frieza; who's entire body becomes white, King Cold's natural armour only covers his upper body, wrist, and ankles. Ultimate Evolution Just like his son, he can transform into a Gold form. Just like his fourth form, his upper body, wrists, and ankles are covered in a gold armour, along with his tail, and his legs. Unlike Frieza, King Cold has already gotten used to it, and can maintain is stamina at regular intervals like in his Fourth Form. However he doesn't stay in this form, and continues into his Pure Gold form. Pure Gold Form Unlike Frieza whom trained for months, King Cold trained for 20 years straight to face the Z-Fighters. He obtained this form after undergoing the Ultimate Evolution, he immediately transforms into this. in this form, his entire body is coated in a Gold armour. Taking on a Metallic look. Is stated by Goku, he is harder to hit due to the shine of his armour causing a glare making it hard to look at him. However during the Night, the armour's shine is no longer trouble. Unlike his Ultimate Evolution; his armour weighs him down causing him to be slower, than his Ultimate Evolution form. Despite the him succumbing to the weight of Gold, he can deliver heavy punches, and kicks. He far surpasses Super Saiyan 8, and Legendary Pikkon. Digital Evolution King Cold found out from Piccolo III, whom was summoned via the recently restored Black Star Dragon Balls info about the Digital Evolution of his race, and had to obtain a Mecha form to achieve in order for him to absorb Data from cyberspace to achieve this form. After that he instructed Piccolo to grant him a wish to skip that requirement, and thanks to Piccolo's level of power he granted his wish, and allowed him to begin his Digital Evolution. In this form; his entire body (except his head) is covered in a biological black/green exoskeleton. His head, ankles, and wrists have green spots, and his height is greatly increased; as he towers over Super 18 whom is inches taller than Super 17. His strength can only be overpowered by Super Saiyan Infinity. In this form he is equal to Waru's Dark Form, and can absorb Divine Ki in the area thus preventing Goku, and the others from using Super Saiyan God, and Super Saiyan beyond God. Other forms Majin King Cold Ginny uses her new powers to use the Majin Awakening on King Cold, and several other fighters. His powers far surpass him when he was alive, but he is still overpowered by Future Trunks. However due to his new power he was durable enough to survive a blast that sent him into space. Fights Dragon Ball Exodus *Majin Android 17 and Majin Cold vs. Android 18 and Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan power) *King Cold (True Form) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 8) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan 8) *King Cold (Pure Gold form) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 8) *King Cold (Digital Evolution), and Waru (Dark Form) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 8), Jamie (Super Saiyan 8), and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 8) *King Cold (Digital Evolution), and Waru (Dark Form) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Infinity) Category:Villains Category:Frieza's Race Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Main Villains Category:Canon Characters